


Break Me

by LeaOotori



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Girl At Home, I said I'm sorry too, Jake Gyllenhaal and Taylor Swift breakup, Phone Call, RED album, Should've Said no, White Horse - Freeform, all too well, i knew you were trouble, the moment I knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaOotori/pseuds/LeaOotori
Summary: “Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise. So casually cruel in the name of being honest. I’m a crumpled of piece of paper lying here, because I remember it all...all...all… too well.”I'd never written a lyric so simple yet so heartbreaking all at once. After all, they say one's pain makes for better art. I suppose that explains my success, then.--- Jake and Taylor Breakup fic---





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Taylor Swift fanfic that I've finished, despite having written a heck ton. I love her so much and I'm quite literally the #1 Swiftie! This idea came to mind I just wrote it, I hope you like it! See you at the bottom!

The phone was ringing. It just kept ringing, ringing, ringing. Callously grating on my eardrums, making me want to yell and cry and reach for it  _ so  _ badly. Honestly, I wasn’t sure how I restrained myself-- but I did. 

****

But not matter how long I waited, it wouldn’t stop. It would ring and ring and ring, and just when I thought it was over, it would go off again. It was a cruel, never-ending taunting, and I was fairly sure I would go insane. 

****

I thought about reaching up and turning it off, but a part of me wanted to see how many times he would call before he gave up. I wanted to see how much he cared. Maybe it was vain to count love in a number of phone calls, but it was all I had left, and I desperately hung onto it. 

****

The other part of me was scared that if I reached for it, I wouldn’t have the willpower to stop myself from picking up. From saying no. From saying goodbye. 

****

Those two reasons deterred me from even nearing the phone. Instead, I sat on my bed, sweater pulled over nearly every limb, trying in vain to shut out the vexing peals that bounced around my room relentlessly. 

****

I almost didn’t notice it when it stopped. 

****

One moment, I was trying to block out the noise, the next; silence. It had finally stopped ringing. I wasn’t sure if I was relieved or disappointed. 

****

He had called seven times. Only seven. After all of that, he only had enough care to call seven times. I shouldn’t’ve been surprised. 

****

Tentatively, I reached for the phone, wondering whether he was done. Notifications lit up the screen, his name glowing and branding itself onto the backs of my eyes. I began to swipe the notifications away, refusing to even read the multiple texts that took up most of my screen when the phone began to ring again, falling out of my hand in my shock. 

****

I couldn’t have been more stupid. My thumb had been poised to swipe, and in dropping it, I had hit the ‘accept call’ button. I heard the phone clatter to the ground with a vicious  _ crack  _ as I backed up onto the bed, as if fleeing from it. 

****

I could’ve ended the call, but I wasn’t in my right mind. Instead, I curled up, shuddering in a mixture of grief and anger as his voice reverberated through the room. 

****

“Hello?” The audio was crackling, as if marred by an unmatchable distance. “You finally picked up!” He sounded borderline cheerful, and I hated it. I didn’t say I word, fisting up my wrinkled bedsheets as I fought not to cry angry tears. He cleared his throat awkwardly, probably sensing that I hadn’t picked up with the willingness to forgive him. “Anyways, before you hang up, please hear me out. I can explain! I promise!” 

****

“Shut  _ up _ ,” I seethed, giving up on my attempt at a silent treatment. “I don’t care what you have to say anymore. It was done when it was done, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” My voice was strangely measured, even, and quiet. I had never been a yeller, but I also wasn’t quite sure where this level of calmness had come from. 

****

“Please, listen to me! It wasn’t what it looked like, I swear!”

****

I took a deep breath, rolling back my shoulders as I forced myself to get off the bed, picking up my phone from the ground as he continued to talk, oblivious. I watched the dusk light from the windows reflect off of the shattered screen, in quiet awe as I fought to distract my mind from making tears. “I have nothing to say to you,” I said, interrupting his speech. “I suggest you stay away if you know what’s good for you.”

“I can’t stay away from you.” His voice was husky and quiet, sounding as if he was confessing his love to me all over again. His beautiful romantic lines had always sounded like those straight out of movies, and they had won me over, once upon a time. “I care about you,” he continued, tone sickeningly sweet. “I’m begging you. Please. Give me another chance.” 

****

“You can’t stay away?” I asked, an edge finding its way into my voice. “What happened to that when I waited for  _ six hours  _ on my birthday and you didn’t show up? You promised me, I texted you again and again, I called you from every number to every phone you have, I contacted  _ everyone  _ I knew-- yet, it was like you have disappeared from the surface of the Earth!” 

****

“That--”

****

“Don’t even  _ try  _ to give me another excuse! I would’ve forgiven you for that, truth be told. I would’ve done it, because I  _ loved you  _ for God’s sake! I loved you  _ so much _ until you went up and  _ betrayed me! _ ” My throat was dry, blind anger the only thing fueling me on. “What happened to not being able to stay away when I found you that night? On my  _ birthday _ ? With  _ her _ ?” 

****

The line suddenly went silent.

****

“I thought we had something. I thought you were the one. Now just  _ thinking  _ about you feels wrong.” I shook my head, even knowing he couldn’t see it. “You used me. You have your fun, and now you don’t care for me anymore. Or maybe, you never did.” I raked a hand through my hair, tears pressing on the backs of my eyes. “I should’ve known I was just another notch on your belt. Another conquest.” 

****

“I--” 

****

“Save it.” I went to hang up, but he interrupted me. 

****

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry Taylor.” He said it as if he thought that that would fix it. Fix us. 

****

The tears began to flow, and I lifted the phone to my ear one last time, voice shaking with the effort not to let him know about the impending sobs. “I’m sorry too, Jake.”

****

And I hung up.

****

* * *

**_Lyrics Mentioned/That Inspired This:_ **

_ “Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise. So casually cruel in the name of being honest. I’m a crumpled of piece of paper lying here, because I remember it all...all...all… too well.”  _ \- All Too Well

_  Say you’re sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to.”  _ \- White Horse 

_ “Even now just looking at you, feels wrong.”  _ \- Should've Said No 

_ “Don’t look at me, you got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that.”  _ \- Girl At Home 

**_“And I said ‘I’m sorry too.’ And that was the moment I knew.”_** -The Moment I Knew **  
**

(all Taylor Swift songs)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very useful and appreciated! Thank you! 
> 
> Also this is unedited, and it's pretty raw. I wrote it in the spur of the moment, so feel free to point out mistakes because I will try to fix them!


End file.
